When a plastic workpiece is molded by blow molding or the like, plastic material protrudes from mating faces of molds (dies) being used, so that unnecessary protrusions (burr) occur on the surface of the workpiece.
There has been recently proposed a deburring apparatus in which a working tool for deburring is mounted at the tip of an arm of an articulated robot and the robot is controlled to be operated on the basis of position data, etc. based on teaching so that the burr on the surface of the workpiece fixed at a predetermined position is removed by the working tool (see Patent Document 1, for example).